Blue Lantern Mage
by Mystic Sharman
Summary: Having grown up with his mother's magical twin brother. Harry is able to use the Blue Power Ring that his uncle gives him to defeat Voldemort. Soon after Harry travels to Odym to undertake formal Blue Lantern training. Afterwards he settles down in Central City. Where he falls in love with Barry. Blue-Lantern!Harry. Smart!Harry. Religious-and-Gay!Harry. Religious-and-Gay!Barry.
**Story Notes**

* * *

 **Sorry to all Blue Lantern Harry fans that are not writers themselves. As I seem to be unable to settle upon a single story. This is my third attempt at doing one. This chapter will be glossing over Harry's childhood and school years. Allowing me to quickly establish a brief overview the characteristics of this story's Harry. Although the Reservoir of the Lantern Spectrum has a fixed size. However the Reservoir is being continuously refilled. Therefore Relic's worry is for the most part invalid. Certain preventable events on a major scale like the Blackest Night event have been prevented.**

* * *

 **Key:**

* * *

["People praying in Latin"]

{"Speech translated to and from English"}

 **"Spell Incantations"**

 _"Telepathic Speech"_

* * *

 **Warnings and Notices**

* * *

 **There is a simple fact that I do not own any rights to the Universe of JK Rowling's Wizarding World, the Arrow/Flash Multiverse, or the DC Multiverse. All I can claim is the idea for this story. In which I write this story as a source of entertainment and to improve my overall writing skills. If you cannot handle me respectfully including my belief system in my stories. Then go read something else. As I am not holding you against your will and forcing you to read this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Changes over the Years**

* * *

Ezro had just magically levitated the bodies of his twin sister and her husband to the fount gate. He closed his eyes and prayed. ["Lord give me the strength, so I can be strong for my nephew. Also Lord, in the years to come show me how to rise him to become his best and find his personal mission for his life."] He then sifted his nephew so he is safely supported with only his right arm so he could have his left arm free and can point his wand at the cursed ruins that was once his sisters' home. With sorrow from the loss of his sister. He pointed his wand at the ruins as he gathered all the love and righteous fury, which he pushed into his wand. Once he finished charging the spell, he cried out. "Sanctus Ignis!" Suddenly silver and navy blue flames busted out the glowing tip of his Holly and Phoenix-tail-feather-core wand (Harry's canon wand). When the ruined cottage was ablaze, he let all of his pain and sorrow flow into the flames to be consumed with the lingering black magic residue.

He then went and took his nephew and the bodies of his sister and brother-in-law to the church, where he called for the ambulance. Once he had, the death certificates he went to Gringotts so he can have the wills read. Allowing him to legally claim Guardianship of Harry. By the end of the next day, he had met with Albus at Gringotts where he invoked his right under Lilly and James' combined last will and testament.

However, Albus was unnaturally persistent on leaving Harry with his unloving muggle aunt to which Ezro decided to fight. Then he remembered that Albus had been fighting Voldemort a lot lately. Therefore had been exposed to a hell of a lot of black magic. He turned to the goblin next to him and said. {"Honored Director Rangoon, I believe that the esteemed Headmaster is under the influence of black-magic residue. Forcing him to unknowingly waste our valuable time. So please allow me to cleanse him of the darkness clouding his judgment and let him not waste our time."} Director Rangoon nodded in approval so Ezro picked up his wand and said to Albus while he was charging the spell. "I am doing this for your own good Albus." He then spoke firmly. "Purifico Totelem!" At that moment, dark mist started leaving Albus and his mind started to clear. It was then that he agreed to allow Ez to take Harry. Albus even insisted that he should have any support he needed.

A few days after they had returned to Godric's Hollow Ezro was assessing what he should do to the land where Potters' Cottage once stood with Harry in his arms. "Ezro Evens, you will inspire unending Hope in my rightful bearer. Therefore I name you as my custodian. Granting use of my powers until Harry is ready to take up his mantle as the first Blue Lantern Bearer of Sector 2814. I implore you to generate as much Blue Light of Hope as possible before that time. As he will have need of it. In his destined fight against Tomas Riddle." With his priesthood calling. He certainly will certainly have the means to do so.

It had taken just under twenty and a half months to be at the stage where they could move in. Most of the all non-essential cabinetry will be instilled over the fortnight leading up to Harry's birthday so he started with the warding. The next week saw, two of Ezro's former Professors Minerva and Dougal McGregor buy the house next door to him as their summer home.

Now the next few years was rather uneventful. The most exciting thing that was happing, was not so much as an event but a trend. As many Christian muggle-borns were moving to Godric's Hollow with hopes and dreams of becoming storeowners. That lead to new shops started cropping up in the canter of town that had items for every day magical life. Like the magi gardening shop. That stocks magical plants that are used in home-brew potions. Heck Ezro had moved the remains in the graveyard into the newly built catacombs that lays under the soon to be enlarged Anglican Church. Which is connected to a largish mall complex. That is the canter of the village. The main entrance to the now expanded church is through the mall. There are even a few hidden areas that is quickly becoming a rival to Diagon Ally as it had many high quality shops that are ran by Magical Christians thanks to low interest start up loans from the Potter Estate.

Ezro had block a few attempts to have books written about his nephew. So he was forced to print a warning in the Daily Prophet to anyone that would try to print anything that is unauthorized. He will track him or her down and magically put him or her through what they wanted to do to his nephew. Which allowed him to raise Harry how he needed to. Ezro also made sure that the modern history books spoke of his parents' sacrifice was the only thing that led to Voldemort's killing cruse to backfire leading to the dark lord's down fall. That allowed them the freedom to live their lives as they saw fit. Now Ezro never took a vow of celibacy. Allowing him to freely developed his love with Amelia Bones. Without fear of them having to hide. Nor for him to abandon his calling. They in fact married a year after his ordination.

Harry had just turned seven when Ez started teaching him and Susan several magical subjects. With runic languages and potion brewing techniques being the major ones. Over the years, Harry quickly learnt Hebrew Runic language. Using them to magically enhancing everything he could. One of the ingenious things that Harry made. Was a pendent necklace that is enchanted to safeguard against outside control. On that birthday Harry received an unusual egg. Which a female River Phoenix hatched from. That he called Lily.

In late January 2000, Harry had read that the British Wizengamot had passed a law that abolishes Brittan's compliance to the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy. That Sunday Ezro and every magical preacher in Britten started a month long series of the importance of harmony and acceptance within the church. The muggle preachers also adding how there can be godly magic. On March 1 that year, Harry read a muggle article that said that the Ministry of Magic. Is to be integrated into the normal government

Over the school year before Harry starting Hogwarts, he followed the changes within Britain. About three months in. There was an article that declares that the British government has paid off all its debts. The government had declared that anyone that is struggling under debts. From loan sharks would have them negated and given five thousand pounds. The government is offering low interest loans for young families buying their first home.

On top of that, Her Majesty had bought all the debts that the dark families had off the goblins and called them in with interest. That had drained those families of their entire wealth sending it to the crown. Allowing the Royal family major financial autonomy. As it provides income for the staffing and maintenance of a family estate, in each of realm they are the Royal Family of. The Royal levy tax pays for the formal duties the Royal family perform. It was also decided that each realm will receive a branch of the Royal family to serve as their Governor-General. Which will become a hereditary position passed on from eldest child to eldest child.

Upon Harry's eleventh birthday he received his Hogwarts letter. Allowing him to get his wand. Once he tried every wand in the shop. He asked if he could have a custom made wand. Using a tail feather from Lily his Phoenix familiar. In the end he got a fourteen inches long wand made of Elder, with a tail feather from a River Phoenix.

First year went by rather easily for Harry. He made friends with Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott from Slytherin, Michael Corner from Ravenclaw, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, and his house mates Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. All seven of them studied and went on adventures together as a group. By year's end they decided to become the next generation of Marauders and start pranking the entire school for their bigotry and anti-unified nature. In their second year they found the fabled Chamber of Secrets, killed the Basilisk housed within, saved Ginny Weasley, killed the teenage Tom Riddle that was coming out of the diary. In their third year they found out that Scabbers the pet rat of Neville's Harry's dorm mate was in fact Peter Pettigrew. The true betrayer of secret location of the Potters. He was tightly bound and carefully carted away for detailed interrogation by Amelia Bones. Which lead to every branded Death Eater being brought in and forced to endure questioning under a full disclosure oath. Forcing the Ministry of Magic to utterly clean house. Sadly during the confusion Peter escaped.

Fourth year saw the return of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Thankfully Harry wasn't forced to complete. When the Yule Ball was announced. Harry asked Professor McGonagall if the British Magical Community was accepting of Gay people. She told him that Gay Wizards are accepted and even allowed to marry. Because they are naturally able to bear children. The same cannot be said for Lesbian Witches. So Harry plucked up the courage and asked Adrian Pucey to the Yule Ball. Who he had a crush on and knew was gay through Blaise. When the third task happened Harry was publicly kidnapped. Where he was forced to take part in a ritual to give Voldemort a body. He however dueled Voldemort and could of won if Voldemort hadn't fled. However Harry had managed to trap every death eater that responded to their master's call. Who confirmed that Voldemort had truly return and was almost defeated by Harry.

Amelia had formed a special task force to work on putting Voldemort down for good. Albus told her that he has found evidence that Voldemort had survived by making several horcruxes. Over the next three years they had used the clues that Albus gathered, to find and deal with every single one except his pet snake. That Voldemort kept by his side at all times. Leading to the final fight between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort could not withstand Harry's overpowered spells. As Harry was given his Blue Power Ring before the battle. Which was being super charged by the entire British Christian community unceasingly praying in unison: In fearful day, in raging night. With strong hearts full, our souls ignite. When all seems lost to evil's might. Look to the heavens, for our Hope burns bright! Only stopping when they received word of Harry's victory.


End file.
